What if Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw had ruled?
This story describes what would happen if Brambleclaw had never saved his leader from the fox trap - and both of Tigerstar's son achieved their ambitions that their father wanted. Prologue :My sons, power will only come to those who seek it. I know you will succeed if you follow in my pawsteps. :Hawkfrost met Brambleclaw's gaze steadily. ''"Probably just an unlucky bit of prey." :Brambleclaw stared at him, every hair on his tabby pelt straight up. "No! That's a cat in trouble! Come on!" He pelted down the ridge, Hawkfrost at his heels. He pricked his ears and turned. With a flash, he remembered the deadly fox traps. Squirrelflight had come up with an idea to save a cat getting out of one - like they had did with Berrykit. But this time, a cat's neck was stuck. :The cat who had accepted him for being the son of the murderous tabby named Tigerstar. :The cat who had mentored him. :The cat who had trusted him. :The cat who had made him deputy. :"We need to get Firestar out," Brambleclaw huffed, coming face to face with his ginger leader. "Now! We can't wait!" As he started to dig the stick up, Hawkfrost dashed in the way and pinned Brambleclaw down. "Don't you remember Tigerstar's plans?" :He remembered his night meetings with his father and Hawkfrost and anger was coming off Hawkfrost's tabby pelt in waves. "Of course I do! But my leader's dying!" he gasped, twitching his ear towards the silver tendril that held Firestar's neck. :"Leave him!" Hawkfrost shrieked. "This is our chance to achieve ''everything! To become leaders - to come together as two powerful forces!" :Brambleclaw glanced helplessly at Firestar. If they didn't get him out, he would loose all of his lives. But he remembered the ambition clawing at his belly, how much he wanted to become a leader. "I haven't had an apprentice yet," he reminded Hawkfrost curtly. :"Yes, you have. All those fools who made the journey to the sun-drown place were your apprentices," he growled, his amber eye gleaming. Brambleclaw looked up as a spirit writhed around his lean body. Let the past go, Brambleclaw. This is it. You will be a powerful leader, two Clans of strong cats under your paws. What more could you ask for? Never be a powerful leader if you're afraid to get blood on your claws! :Brambleclaw got up to his paws. Hawkfrost glared at him. "I will become a leader," he mewed. :Firestar glanced up at them, his green eyes smoldering with prey. "Kill him," Hawkfrost sneered. :Brambleclaw raised a paw and struck down on Firestar's blood glistening throat. Firestar tightened and let out a gasp, before falling limp to Brambleclaw's paws. :Well done, my sons. Chapter One :Brambleclaw glanced at Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost growled. "Let's meet Tigerstar. He was here." Soon enough, Tigerstar appeared, his amber eyes gleaming. "Well done, my friends. You two will go with the plan of killing the other leaders at the Great Oak. Brambleclaw will help you kill Leopardstar. Right?" He glared scathingly at the dark tabby. He nodded. :"You two will rule your own Clan," he went on, happiness scheming his gaze. "You two - Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, my sons, will be the united rulers. No cat will dare threaten your borders. Half-Clan cats get killed. Only full-bred cats get to stay - of course, only loyal cats." :Brambleclaw nodded blindly. "Help Hawkfrost," Tigerstar invited warmly. Hawkfrost nodded to him and took off, his eyes gleaming with pleasure. They ran through WindClan's moor and RiverClan's marsh, the wind buffeting Brambleclaw's tabby fur. :"Mistyfoot!" Hawkfrost gasped. "Leopardstar! She's dead! We found a ShadowClan patrol - and they killed her!" :Mistyfoot stared at them, her head titled, her blue eyes wide and puzzled as if she hadn't understood what they said. Then, she threw her head back and let out a grief-stricken wail that echoed along the barrier of the camp. "I am leader now," she mewed hoarsly, looking up at the moon that hung across the sky. "But I must appoint a deputy first." She jumped up on a large, fallen branch, her smooth muscles glistening beneath the starshine. She told the Clan of her news and ignored the wails that spread across the sleek warriors. :"My new deputy will be Hawkfrost," she mewed, dipping her head to Brambleclaw's broad shouldered, thick-furred tabby brother. Hawkfrost lifted his light chin and let the moonlight dazzle on his pelt. As the cats disolved, Hawkfrost glanced at Mistyfoot. "I need to show you something," he mewed before stumbling out of camp. "Both me and Brambleclaw saw it," his eyes sparkled as he glanced at his brother. Mistyfoot kinked her head but followed them. :Eyes gleaming, Brambleclaw realized that they were leading her straight into a fox trap! "There," Hawkfrost mewed, kinking his tail towards the silver tendril. Mistyfoot clearly still had energy, and ran straight into the fox trap. Hawkfrost purred and sat straight over her, his icy blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "Fool!" he spat and lifted his head towards Brambleclaw. "Idiots," he purred. "Finish her off, will you?" he added with a warm tone. :Brambleclaw tightened the grip on Mistyfoot's neck and watched as her life spilled out on the marsh beside her. Hawkfrost swiped her neck with his unsheathed claws, and stared triumphantly at Brambleclaw. "See you later, Brambleclaw," he whispered, padding away with Mistyfoot's scruff in his jaws. Brambleclaw nodded and took Firestar's scruff and headed towards ThunderClan camp. Chapter Two Brambleclaw climbed the highledge "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the highledge for a clan meeting! Cats gathered around. Brambleclaw thought quickly of what excuse to make, then he remembered Ashfur. Ashfur had worked with Hawkfrost to kill Firestar - to avenge Squirrelflight for breaking his heart. "Today, while i was out hunting, I saw Firestar, dead. Shocked cries echoed through the camp. "He was a great cat, an amazing leader and an awesome mentor. He accepted me for being Tigerstar's son. Tonight we set vigil for Firestar. "But who killed him?" demanded Cloudtail from the front of the crowd. Cats murmured agreement while Brambleclaw stood up, trying to look as powerful as he could. "Ashfur.... he killed Firestar!!" Ashfur sat up, looking surprised "What?". Squirrelflight stood in front of him and snarled "It was you! I saw how you behaved with Lionblaze! So you do hate our kits!" Cats stood up and were agreeing. Brambleclaw watched with a glimmer of satisfaction. Then he felf Tigerstar's spirit around him "Well done, son. "I am hounered to lead you. But i will make some changes. I would like this clan to be called BrambleClan, since Firestar's spirit told me that a second ago. "Well, if thats Firestar's wishes.." murmered Brackenfur, glancing at his paws. "Right now Category:Fan Fictions